Holiday
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose and Dimitri's Holiday. For XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's VA Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday**

**By: **Roza. Dimka. Reader

**For:** VA Contest by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

**Penname:** Roza. Dimka. Reader

**Word Count:** 1474

**Rating:** T

**Progress:** Complete

**World:** VA

**Summary: **Rose and Dimitri's Holiday

_I was lying on my stomach, eyes closed with my head turned to the side. My cheek was resting on the warm sand and I breathed in deeply as I ran my fingers through the soft, perfect grains of sand beneath and all around me._

"_Roza…" Dimitri's husky voice whispered in my ear like the ever so gentle breeze around me. I grinned but kept my eyes closed, basking in the feel of the hot sun shining on my exposed skin._

_I felt Dimitri's wet, open mouth kiss on the heated skin of my back. I let out of a soft moan as he hands moved to my shoulders and neck. He massaged my upper back with the most perfect pressure. _

"_Dimitri…" I sighed his name. "That feels so good…"_

_He moved his lips onto the back of my neck and smiled against my exposed skin._

_I felt him move near me and suddenly, he was straddling me from behind. He picked up some lotion that was near our bodies and squirted it into his hands. I heard him rub them together and then suddenly, his hands were back on my body. _

_He spent some more time massaging the lotion into my shoulders and the back of my neck and over my tattoos, before he slowly moved down my spine. He placed soft, gentle kisses all over my body as he worshiped it._

_When he was finished, I felt him lean forward so that he was hovering over my body. _

_I did my best to turn around and face him to scold him for blocking the sun when I paused. _

_The sun shone behind his head, making his beautifully tanned skin glow like he wasn't mortal. The hair that framed his face was dripping wet, as was his torso, which was completely bare of any clothing, giving me a fantastic view of his sculpted abs and pecs._

_He smiled in amusement at me, obviously noticing me admiring him. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to speak._

_I was pretty sure I had lost the ability to emit any sort of sound apart from a sigh or a moan._

_Reaching upwards, I entwined my fingers into his saturated hair and pulled him towards me. I pushed my lips on his, not being able to stand another second without being closer to him. _

_He responded to my kiss with as much force, and the lust was palpable in the air around us._

_I moaned into his mouth as I felt his arms slip underneath me and pull me closer to him. His hands went to the little knot keeping the top part of my bikini intact and untied it with skill. _

_The top of my bathing suit went loose and he proceeded to rid it from my heated body. I giggled as he kissed the soft spot by my ear, but the giggles soon turned to more moans as he made a trail of kisses downwards._

_When he reached the last part of my clothing, he ripped it off without hesitation. I used my legs to push his swim shorts as best I could down his legs. He raised himself off me slightly and helped me rid him of the very last particle of clothing standing between us. _

_He hovered above me, soft droplets of water dripping from the ends of his hair and onto the sand around me. He leaned down and placed a soft, but very passionate kiss on my moist lips and moved so that he could enter me._

_I felt him tease my entrance and he chuckled slightly when he saw my needy expression._

_He was just about to enter me when-_

"Rose!"

I landed with a thump on the ground.

"Whoops," Lissa sounded like she was close to laughing as she helped me back up onto my bed. "Are you okay?"

"No," I grumbled, knowing it wasn't her fault but feeling annoyed all the same. "You woke me up from one of the best dreams I've ever had."

"Let me guess…Dimitri?" She laughed when I didn't answer her. "Of course it is."

"It's not my fault! Even my subconscious misses him." I whined, fixing my bedclothes so that they covered me once again.

"That's why I came to wake you," Lissa informed me. "I was just talking to Christian – the business is taken care off – they'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Really?" I asked surprised. Christian had had some royal stuff to take care of on the other side of the world, but Lissa had had to stay here so by default, Dimitri and I were to be separated too.

"Really." She replied, looking equally happy. "So get up and ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

She left and with my new happiness, I managed to pull myself out of bed. I walked to the window and pulled open the curtains.

The whiteness I saw out there made me shield my eyes from the brightness of it.

There was snow covering _everything_ – as there had been for the last month. It was winter here at court, and as much as I loved snow…I longed for the sun. I longed for a holiday.

I pulled on a red jumper with one of my favourite pairs of blue jeans and went down to meet Lissa. We climbed into one of the Courts many cars and were driven to the airport.

The drive felt long and depressing, but my mood lifted once again when we entered the gates of the airport.

I led the way inside, Lissa right on my heels. I rushed to the board and saw that their plane had arrived. Grabbing Lissa's hand, I pulled her to the Arrivals section and craned my neck in search of my gorgeous boyfriend.

It didn't take me long to find him, considering he was taller than most people there. I ran to him and launched myself into his muscly arms, not caring that I had knocked a bag out of them.

His arms wound around my waist and he held me tight to him.

"Hi comrade," I grinned at him once we parted. He grinned back. "Roza."

He picked his bag back up and we walked hand in hand after Lissa and Christian out of the airport.

When we arrived back at Court, Dimitri pulled me to the side.

I looked at him in confusion but he his face gave no indication as to what he was doing as he waited for the others to go inside.

"What are-" I was cut off as his lips crashed onto mine. I kissed him back with vigour for a moment before we broke apart.

"That was rude," I pretended to grumble at the interruption.

"But you liked it," he gave me a small wink.

His cheeky side coming out not was reminding me of the dream I'd had earlier on.

"Dimitri," I said. "I want to go on holiday."

He looked at me in slight confusion at the sudden request. I was just about to elaborate when he swept me up into his arms.

"Okay," he said and began walking in the opposite direction. I giggled when I realised he wasn't joking and was actually taking me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, still laughing.

"Just wait and see." Was all he replied and kept walking. Just then a cold breeze blew by and I found myself snuggling into Dimitri's chest. He held me tighter and I buried my face into his warm neck. He walked for another few minutes and I spent the time watching the footprints he was making in the snow, and listening to his distinct breathing.

He began to slow down and I removed my head from his shoulder to see where we were. My breath caught when I saw the small wooden cabin that reminded me so much of the cabin back at St. Vladimir's where Dimitri and I had first truly expressed our love for one another.

He smiled sweetly at me as he pushed the front door open with his back.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked him in shock.

"I found it around the time I left with Christian and I was waiting for the perfect time to bring you here," he answered, laying me gently on the comfortable couch by the fire.

He positioned himself on top of me and began kissing any piece of bare skin he could.

Being here with Dimitri, in the middle of the cold winter, made me realise: it didn't matter whether it was sun, rain, hail or sleet. All that mattered that I was with the one I loved and we were happy.

"Merry Christmas, Roza." Dimitri whispered into my ear and proceeded to show me just how much he loved me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviews on this story!**

**Just so you know, the voting for this story has begun, so feel free to head over to XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's profile to take a look at the other entries and vote for your fave :)**

**Thanks again,**

**RDR.**


	3. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
